narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tentougan
Disappointing Before your updates today, I thought that there was a chance to salvage your dōjutsu, but it really is coming off as a Sharingan ripoff, especially since the image is merely a blue sharingan (which has already been done btw). Additionally, the abilities and advanced version of the Tentougan are way to similar to be considered original in the least. On an added note, you claim that your eye is the perfect counter to the Sharingan, but what would spur such an evolutionary lineage? If I were you I would consider a massive overhaul of this entire page, and completely drop the enhanced version, before someone decides to delete it. As such, and if you attempt to maintain some of your original idea, you would probably want to do the following, though I can't guarantee it will save the Tentougan from absolute destruction, but it will allow you to make a better case. *Get a picture that isn't so similar to something canon. *Drop the perfect counter to the Sharingan. *Drop the upgraded version. *Retain the ability to visualize chakra (will be expanded momentarily). *Drop the clarity of vision (too much like Sharingan). *The ability to counter chakra based techniques is interesting, but keep it to physical plane (ninjutsu, but not genjutsu). :*Allow the eye to grant the ability to analyze the chakra structure of techniques at an incredible rate (expansion from chakra visualization). :*Due to this ability those with this ability would likely develop a fighting style to support it, as seen with the Byakugan and Gentle Fist. :*Add a clan technique which requires, but isn't activated by, the eyes that allows the user to cancel out ninjutsu by negating it with the same amount of chakra. This provides an inherent drawback since some negating some techniques would be very costly. :*Furthermore, even when the negation isn't performed the ability to analyze an enemies techniques would be invaluable in combat. Once again, I'm not sure that these changes would help salvaging your page, but it doesn't have long to live as it stands now. Good luck. --Kazeyo 21:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Changed I changed as much as I wanted to change. It is a lot less like the Sharingan, but I do want to keep the ability to counter ninjutsu and genjutsu, and the ability to see chakra, although not the flow of it. I wanted to keep that ability so I could keep the ability to see the chakra nature and upcoming jutsu. I also wanted to keep the advanced version, only because of the Jūrojin ability, which expands upon the mind reading ability. I also like the Kisshōten ability, even though it is a lot like Susanō because I can see a lot of potential in it. If you think about it, the ability is more like Gaara's sand ability, as it supplies dense chakra to manipulate. I also added an ability. It is a new second ability, that replaces the great perception. Please tell me if it is still too much like the sharingan. Thankyou for your help. I will actually consider deleting the advanced version if it is alright to include the three extra abilities in the normal version. Therefore I will be deleting the advanced abilities and the new appearance and just be keeping the three abilities I created. Once again I would like to thankyou. I accept all opinions that will help me to make this page better.